wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Pani Jeziora
Pani Jeziora – napisana przez Andrzeja Sapkowskiego ostatnia część sagi o wiedźminie. Streszczenie Pradawny wąż Uroboros, zwinąwszy się w kształt ósemki, wgryzł się zębiskami we własny ogon. Symbolizuje on nieskończoność i sam jest nieskończonością. Jest wiecznym odchodzeniem i wiecznym powracaniem, przypomina, że w każdej chwili, w każdym zdarzeniu kryją się przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. W każdym zdarzeniu kryje się wieczność. Każde odejście jest zarazem powrotem. Poprzez portal w Wieży Jaskółki, Ciri dostaje się do władanego przez Auberona królestwa Aen Elle – Ludu Olch, po którym przewodnikiem staje się elf Avallac'h. Wiedźmińska drużyna opuszcza Caed Myrkvid, gdyż bytujący tam druidzi odmawiają jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Kompania dociera do funkcjonującego na granicy rzeczywistości i baśni, idyllicznego księstwa Toussaint, w którym Jaskier wdaje się w romans z księżną Anną Henriettą, a Geralt z nadworną czarodziejką Fringillą Vigo, będącą równocześnie – o czym wiedźmin nie ma pojęcia – członkinią Loży Czarodziejek. Gdy Ciri dowiaduje się od Avallac'ha, czego żąda od niej Król Olch postanawia zrobić wszystko, by uciec z krainy Aen Elle, w czym niespodziewanie pomagają jej – również zamieszkujące tę krainę – jednorożce. Wraz z Ihuarraquaxem – jednorożcem, z którym wspólnie przeżyła na pustyni Korath – Ciri rzuca się w szaleńczą podróż w otchłań czasów i miejsc, gdzie jest bezwzględnie i bezlitośnie ścigana przez Eredina – wysłannika Auberona. Tymczasem wzmocnione licznymi ochotnikami oraz najemnikami z Koviru zjednoczone armie Temerii i Redanii rozpoczynają kontrofensywę przeciw wojskom Emhyra var Emreisa na centralnym odcinku frontu. Odrzucają oddziały wroga na południe i uderzają na Dolne Sodden wygrywając m.in. bitwę pod Mayeną. Jednakże potęgi Nilfgaardu nie przyjdzie tak łatwo złamać. Drużyna Geralta tkwi bezczynnie w Toussaint przez parę miesięcy gnuśniejąc i tracąc czas. Wiedźmina, w zamku Beauclair zatrzymuje głównie czarodziejka Fringilla Vigo oraz możliwość ciągłych polowań na potwory w podziemiach zamków Toussaint. Wszystko zmienia się w momencie, gdy będąc na polowaniu pod kasztelem Zurbarràn, wiedźmin przypadkowo podsłuchuje tajną rozmowę Stefana Skellena z wielkimi książętami nilfgaardzkimi i dowiaduje się, gdzie ukrywa się czarodziej Vilgefortz. Geralt domyśla się, że Fringilla Vigo specjalnie „trzymała go” w Toussaint na czyjeś zlecenie. Oszukuje czarodziejkę i za miejsce pobytu Vilgefortza podaje zamek Rhys-Rhun w północnym Nazairze. W wyniku tej dezinformacji Filippa Eilhart rozkazuje podjąć szturm na opustoszały zamek Rhys-Rhun co kończy się wielką kompromitacją Loży Czarodziejek. Natomiast wiedźmin i jego kompania (poza Jaskrem, który zostaje z księżną Annariettą) błyskawicznie opuszczają Toussaint i udają się na południe, w kierunku siedziby Vilgefortza, w której wszystko ma się rozstrzygnąć. Marszałek polny cesarstwa Nilfgaardu, Menno Coehoorn postanawia rozstrzygnąć losy wojny i zadać Nordlingom ostateczny, decydujący cios. Na czele potężnej Grupy Armii „Środek” rusza wprost na walczące w Sodden wojska temersko-redańskie. Dochodzi do wielkiej bitwy pod Brenną, w której niemalże cała potęga Północy ściera się z całą potęgą Południa. Ciri wciąż błądząc po niekończącej się spirali czasów i miejsc, gubi jednorożca Ihuarraquaxa i traci wszelką nadzieję. Jednakże, dzięki niespodziewanej i nieoczekiwanej pomocy, udaje jej się znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce i odpowiedni czas. Udaje jej się w końcu dotrzeć do miejsca ostatecznego przeznaczenia. Miejsca, w którym wszystko ma się zakończyć. O PJ 2.jpg|Okładka pierwszego wydania O PJ 1.jpg|Okładka drugiego wydania O PJ 3.jpg|Okładka trzeciego wydania O PJ.jpg|Okładka czwartego wydania ar:سيدة البحيرة (كتاب) cs:Paní jezera de:Die Dame vom See el:Pani Jeziora en:The Lady of the Lake es:La dama del lago fr:La Dame du Lac (roman) it:La Signora del Lago (libro) lt:Ežero Valdovė pt-br:A Senhora do Lago ru:Владычица Озера (книга) uk:Володарка Озера Kategoria:Książki